The Ultimate Betrayals
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: He was trained as Dumbledore's Protégé and was sent by him to go to the past and betray the one that would one day become Voldemort, but seeing the world in a new light he must deiced who has betrayed him and who shall he betray in the end.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Betrayals

Sum: He was trained as Dumbledore's Protégé and was sent by him to go to the past and betray the one that would one day become Voldemort, but seeing the world in a new light he must deiced who has betrayed him and who shall he betray in the end.

Note: I have deiced that it doesn't matter that I have way too many unfinished stories. If I find myself writing an idea I shall post it and if it takes 4 months before I post the next chapter so be it. Please note unless I say that I am giving up a story I still intent to finish it even if it takes me years.

Yes this will be slash.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

A calm mind is needed for the mind arts.

Flick of hand. Tilt of head.

Dark waters and holy fire.

Bask in the power of Dark and Light magic.

He was everything. He was nothing.

A weapon. A savior. A boy. A Slythrine.

A disciple of the Light Lord destined to defeat the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore raised him to one day be the Lord of Grey at his side.

But now the Light Lord is gone at the hands of the traitor.

He was not the Grey Lord yet. He was not ready.

But with Dumbledore there is often a plan. A back up for every back up if you will.

The cloak, the wand, and the stone, plus a time turner…

The master of death will master time and arriving at Hogwarts will carry out his master's last plan.

Death is but the next great adventure. There are things much worse then death. The power he knows not is Love.

"Dumbledore wishes for me to prove him right, Fawkes."

"Who am I to disagree, really?"

"If you wish to go with me you must change your colors. We can't have two of the same phoenixes flying around you know."

"Huh, I suppose it makes sense as a magical bird you can control your colors, but I've never seen a green phoenix before. Oh, no its fine I'll look to be very school spited when I'm sorted again and considering whose eye I need to catch standing out will be fine."

"You'll need a new name, how about…Hedwig? I've always liked that name. It's deiced then. Come here Hedwig; let's see how much of a scene we can make. I think appearing in the Great Hall should be suitably impressive."


	2. In a green fire

In a green fire.

The great hall was normal for breakfast time. The lions were loud, the snakes refined, the ravens had books open at the table and the badgers looked like they would fall asleep.

Then there appeared a huge ball of green fire in the middle of the hall. There was screaming from those that were over dramatic.

The fire promptly disappeared to reveal a boy. A very odd looking boy. The screaming had stopped when he appeared because everyone was too befuddled to keep screaming.

"Well that was a fun trip." He said into the echoing silence.

His hair was black, long, and ridiculously messy being tied back did not help in the least. He wore glasses with red frames, his bright green eyes gleaming behind the glass. His rather nice looking face was grinning happily.

His robes were a forest green with odd gold Celtic designs. On one shoulder was a knapsack that everyone ignored because of the other shoulder was the brightest acid green phoenix ever. Not that anyone new of any other green phoenix, but this one was very bright.

The boy prompt waved his hand and the time appeared above his head. There was appropriate awe of wordless and wandless magic. The boy smiled.

"Right on schedule. Hello Headmaster Dippet. I was hoping to attention school here."

There was a long pause were no one spoke, then the Headmaster rose and dramatically began to speck.

"Err…ah..well.. Mr..ah…um…It's the middle of the school year…" The old man trailed off hopelessly and Dumbledore intervened.

"I believe we can better discuss your enrolment in the Headmasters office my boy, if there is no objection?" Dippet seemed very relived that this was out of his hands and nodded eagerly even thou if seemed Dumbledore was addressing the question of objection more to the boy then the person that owned the office.

"No objection at all Professor. Oh what's that Hedwig? You see someone you like my lovely?" The strange boy turned all his attention towards his phoenix acting for all the word he was not being stared at by hundreds of people.

"Well of course you should introduce yourself. No reason for you to come with. Do enjoy yourself Darling."

The beautiful, but bizarre bird was launched its self into the air and made an impressive glad over to the Slythrin table landing right in front of Tom Riddle.

Harry hid his smirk and politely asked the Headmaster if they should be on there way now.

The Headmaster agreed and so did the stunned transfiguration teacher. After all Phoenixes were light creatures and Fawkes had always shied away from Tom Riddle.

_Good show Hedwig. I believe we have suitably attracted his attention._

Hedwig heard her master's words and let out a warm thrill soothing those near her all the while gazing at the guarded, but surprised Tom Riddle. Deciding to enjoy herself she made a great show of nuzzling the boys hand and eating off his plate.


	3. Peverell

Was looking though my old stuff and realized that I had this whole chapter written out except for a good parting line. So feeling guilt for never updating any more I decided I may as well post what I have.

Harry hummed a cheerful tune on the way to the Headmaster's office. He was certain all would go well and he was amused by the part he would be playing with the Professors

In his office the Headmaster seemed to regain some of his Headmasterlyness sort of.

"Would, would you like some…ahhhh, some tea Mr…"

"I'd love some and would you good sir like a lemon drop?"

"Would I like a what?"

"A lemon drop, it's a muggle sweet I'm not very fond of, but they can be important to have on hand. Hedwig loves them you see."

"No thank you Mr….Ahhhh. I'll, I'll get the tea…"

The Headmaster went into another room.

"Does the Headmaster dislike using house elves Professor?" Harry asked with a wide, but polite smile to Dumbledore.

"Oh no, it's not that our Headmaster dislikes using them," With his own wide, but polite smile.

Dippet walked back into the room empty handed his face rather flushed."

"He just forgets we have them at times."

"Well..err.. the tea will be here shortly, I just stepped out to call the elves. It's umm…more polite, yes."

"Naturally." Harry and Dumbledore said at the same time giving Dippet identical twinkly smiles.

For a moment the man froze as he stared at them, but Harry broke the moment offering Dumbledore one of the lemony treats.

Dumbledore being Dumbledore and not sensing any magic coming from the yellow sweet took one.

"Umm…" It became apparent that Dumbledore was too enthralled by the candy to question the boy so the Headmaster was going to have to step up.

"What's your name?" He blurted out sounding a bit too desperate.

"Harry Peverell." Harry informed him perfectly at ease.

Upon hearing the name Dumbledore, began to choke on his lemon drop.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

There was a hush at the Slytherin table. While the other tables discussed the new arrival the snakes kept there opinions to themselves, mostly because everyone was starting at the Phoenix, PHOENIX that was cuddling up to Tom, TOM RIDDLE. Let me make this plainer, lightest creature ever playing nice with the darkest boy in the snake house. The boy that was already gathering the more powerful people to him, the boy that many said would bring change to the world, the one that when angered you could feel how dark and powerful his magic was. That one.

This was more then unusual, this was impossible.

Tom tried not to stare at the bird as if he thought it would peak out his eyes.

Hedwig amused himself by eating off of the boy's plate and cooing.


End file.
